


Expectation and Reality

by choris



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Phil Lester, Dan Sort-of Unknowingly Being A Little Shit And Giving Phil A Heart Attack, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choris/pseuds/choris
Summary: Finally, Dan moved, sitting up and turning to face Phil, and opened his mouth to respond. Phil was trembling by now, just about ready to cry with the inevitable rejection.





	Expectation and Reality

“Marry me.”

It came out so abruptly he couldn’t hold it back. Phil flushed and clenched his jaw with regret.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Now he’d done it. There was no coming back from this. What was he thinking, saying that out loud? They may have been dating for years now but marriage had never been something they talked about. Sure, Dan would crack jokes about their so-called “kids” and impregnating Phil and, “imagine if I got married and this happened at the wedding, mum would have a heart attack,” but there was never a serious conversation about taking their relationship a step further, making it forever.

That didn’t mean Phil never thought about it, didn’t mean he didn’t want it. Heck, nowadays, that was just about all he ever thought about. But he never said anything. He loved Dan more than anything and anyone, and Dan loved him back just the same, he knew that, but he couldn’t help the doubts that lurked in the depths of his mind. What if Dan didn’t want marriage? What if he rejected the proposal? Or worse, what if he didn’t want it but accepted it because he felt pressured to? Phil may know that Dan loved him, but he didn’t know what his opinion on marriage was, and that meant rejection was a possibility. And if he were to propose only to get rejected, their entire relationship would fall apart and that was something Phil was not at all risking.

A moment had passed since he blurted out the words, and neither he nor Dan had so much as blinked since. Phil tried his best to resist his urge to cry, sure of what would happen, but it was getting harder by the second. Dan was still tensely lying in the same position he was in when Phil spoke. A second ticked by, and then another, and another, and with each one the dread and anguish built up within him. Finally, Dan moved, sitting up and turning to face Phil, and opened his mouth to respond. Phil was trembling by now, just about ready to cry with the inevitable rejection.

Except, it never came.

Dan stared into Phil’s eyes blankly, before his lips twisted into the biggest grin he’d ever worn. He grabbed Phil’s face with both hands and pulled it towards his own, pressing his lips firmly onto his lover’s. Phil’s shoulders dropped with relief and he kissed back just as passionately. When they finally broke away, gasping for air, Dan was still wearing that stupidly cute grin on his face. He paused, before responding to the initial question.

“How could I not?”


End file.
